shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zettai Mina
She is a woman who was a former slave that ate the Unmei Unmei No Mi when she was 7 years old. Appearance She has a beautiful face and a slim body. Her hair is long and black. Her attire is a blue dress that covers up her whole body. Personnality Due to her eating her Devil Fruit, Shinri Shinri No Mi, and her being enslaved, her personality was extremely cold. Because she was able to know the future of her friends and always escaped every deadly situtation, she was unable to stop or to change it. This made her very depressed. Even when some people tried to scare and hurt her, she simply ignored their existence. The only time she ever felt happy was when she saw the ones who enslaved her fall into despair. She once said that the only thing that stopped her from committing suicide is her will to live free without being bound by the authority of someone else. After gaining her freedom, she stopped using her Devil Fruit and tried to understand the importance of life from the perspective of ordinary people and started to like the life and started to care about others, especially children. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Due to her eating the Unmei Unmei No Mi, she gained the ability to know the destiny and the future of everyone she wanted by paying her own lifespan in exchange. Physical abilities Due to her will to live free, she trained her body to make sure that no one will bind her with chains again. Her strength and speed became very great that ordinary people and pirates are of no match to her. Knowledge Due to her being tortured many times while being enslaved, Zettai Mina is able to analyze the human's body with a look. She is able to see the weaknesses in anyone's body, while she can see someone's strength as long as he/she is not a lot stronger than her. Haki she is excellent in using both busoushoku and kenbunshoku haki. History Not much is needed to be known about Zettai Mina's past, the only important thing is that she was enslaved after eating her Devil Fruit. At some point in time, she ended up revolting against those who enslaved her and dealt with them one by one, giving each of them the 'treatment' they gave her. With each of them given the most ironic punishment, she gave the ones who killed some of her friends a very cruel death. The one who nearly made her drown, she made him feel despair by drowning him many times while letting him live until he broke and became crazy. After gaining her freedom, she started living a normal life, treating for her children and caring for them. Relationships World Government: she hates the way world government acts and she even despises them because they didn't even try to help the hundreds of the other slaves Pirates: even though she doesn't like pirates, she likes their ability of facing dangers and living adventures Slaves: she feels pity to other slaves, because no one cares about them and treats them as 'items'.she especially cares about the slave named Amaki Zera which helped her revolting and torturing those who enslaved her Quotes "Those who want to give others despair, must understand the meaning of falling into despair, by experiencing it themselves!"_said to one of those who enslaved her "what makes the future interesting is our inability to know it, if we knew the future, without the ability to fight and change it, then we better die than being bound to that thing called 'reality'."_Mina's thoughts about the future "the ability to know the future may look interesting, but believe me, it's the most dangerous on the user's morale; if you predicted something good and happened, your happiness will be halved. but if bad things happened, you'll only feel more sad and angry. trust me, having this ability will only make life more colorless, more cruel and more hopeless."_Mina's true feeling about her ability "Do you really think that the marines and world government that were unable to save a little child from being enslaved by the tenriyubito, will be able to save the world from the wars and destruction?"_Mina showing her disgust about the marines and world government Category:Female Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Shadow Phantom's Creation